Hidden Feelings
by AriahnRiku
Summary: It's been two weeks since the end of the KING mysteries. Everything's been solved and the team of Tsubasa Uehara and Akira Manabe have gone their separate ways. A random phone call from Shizuka suddenly reunites them, and they suddenly find that they might just have some sort of 'hidden feeling' for each other. But will they keep it hidden? or will it slip out? TsubasaxManabe.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER - WE DO NOT OWN ARISA.**

I wish I did but unfortunately wishes don't always come true. Kudos to Natsumi Ando! - Ariah

If we did, we wouldn't be writing this... - Riku

* * *

Tsubasa went back to her normal life at her delinquent school after the whole 'king' situation with her twin sister, Arisa Sonoda.

It's been almost two weeks since then and I don't see her anymore. However...

"...make sure you bring Tsubasa along!" Shizuka ordered over the phone, making me grin at the excitement in her voice. "I want to see her again! Just one last time!"

I nodded and smiled to myself. "Yeah, don't worry about it." I told her, as I leaned back in my chair. "See you soon."

I ended the call and brought my hand to my chin in thought. It was easier said then done actually...

Tsubasa was one of those girls who were totally oblivious to relationships involving love, so I didn't have to worry about it but...

Why was it so hard now?

What was I so nervous about?

It was Tsubasa! A wild monkey with a bad sister complex that had a tendency to kick me everytime I said something wrong.

I closed my eyes and pictured her eccentric smile in my mind. It wasn't enough.

I hated to admit it to myself but I actually kind of missed her. She was bossy and too loud but...

A sigh escaped my lips and I found myself massaging the bridge of my nose as I sent her a text.

Yes, it's lame, but I didn't feel like I could say anything to her after all this time without making it feel awkward.

No, wait.

I could, what was I so worked up for? I dialed her number and put the phone closely to my ear.

It rang once,

twice...

four times...

and then,

"MANABE!"

I stared blankly at my wall and drew the phone away from my ear.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Couldn't you have called sooner or something?! I'm in the middle of a fight! Goddamnit, Manabe!"

Tsubasa's voice rang out loud and clear out of my phone and I sighed to myself as a few male voices yelled out to her in the backround.

Same old Tsubasa, I see.

A grin rose to my face.

"I was gonna go visit Shizuka," I said, making it quick. "You've got 5 minutes"

and with that, I hung up.

* * *

"F-five minutes?!" I cried into the phone, ignoring the taunting words being thrown at me from beyond my own little conversation with a phone that was now cut.

"Who the hell has time to beat someone up in five minutes?! And where are we meeting up anyway?!"

My fingers curled up around my cell phone and I threw a violent punch at the wall, making it crack at the edges.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Not contacting for two whole weeks, not replying to my text messages and even replying to the Verbal messages I sent through Arisa..."

A dark fury grew around me and the people I were fighting seemed to have began to slowly walk backwards to avoid me.

"...then he randomly calls when it's conveint for him and talks about going to see Shizuka?! Why the hell would I-"

My anger quickly dissolved and I blinked dumbfounded by what I had said.

_Shizuka... we're going to see Shizuka?!_

I felt the rage in my face disappear and replaced with a smile.

_This is so great!_

I thought, a childish grin splattered on my face.

_That just means!_

I turned around and glared at the challengers.

"That means, I should beat you guys quickly..." A senile giggle escaped my lips and I pounded my fist into my other palm.

"...let's finish this quickly so I can leave!"

Within less then two minutes I had them all on the ground begging for mercy.

Ahhh, those poor souls.

My eyebrow crooked upwards and I stomped on the ground. "How many times have I told you that I just want to be a normal cute girl!"

I yelled at them by the collar. "The next time you do this-!"

Suddenly I was caught off by the sound of a dog barking, and I looked behind me to find a little boy staring at me while taking a break from walking his dog.

"I-I mean... are you okayy? I didn't see you there!"

I said sweetly, pulling the beat up guy by his arm. "You have to be more-"

"Sorry. I saw everything..."

The little boy suddenly said, turning his head away.

"No you didn't you little brat!" I shouted.

* * *

I was walking outside with my hands shoved inside my pockets. My head was casted downwards and I closed my eyes in thought.

I kept wondering what I would do when I saw her again but my thoughts were suddenly shattered when the familiar growl of a voice rose up from ahead of me.

_Tsubasa?_

"At least pretend you didn't see it!" She shouted, aiming her voice towards a younger boy with his dog.

"I can't just pretend I didn't see it you know." The boy said back arrogantly.

"Besides, I feel a little bad for those guys. If they can't beat you then its just sad..."

"That's just you pitying them!" Tsubasa shot back, pointing her finger behind her at the now empty space that the thugs were at.

"How about I buy you icecream and you just forget it all?"

The boy shook his head and started walking the other way.

"No thanks, I don't want icecream from a demon like you." He said.

It was then that Tsubasa cursed under her breath then suddenly came into eye contact with me, giving me one of those looks that told me she was planning something, and I was going to be part of it. Her mouth open and she shouted:

"Mana-!"

"No."

I quickly said, turning my gaze away.

"Whaaat?! But you didn't even know what I was gonna say!"

She scowled running over to me.

"I can only guess it's something stupid." I said back sighing.

Suddenly, her face came close to mine and she squinted arrogantly into my eyes.

"Hey, not everyone is as twisted as you are!" she said, making me turn my head away.

"...says the girl who offered icecream to a boy so he would keep his mouth shut." I spat back, feeling her foot immediately ramming into my side.

"Well, EXCUSE me!" she scowled.

A sigh escaped my lips and I brought her attention back to our main objective.

"Shizuka wanted to see you." I told her, as I rubbed the back of my neck.

Her reaction was filled with surprise and excitement as I told her about my call with Shizuka earlier.

"Really?! She wanted to see me?" She asked, laughing nervously. "Gee, I'm sorta nervous! I haven't seen her in so long! How is she doing?"

I puffed out a groan and turned my gaze to the side.

"Ask her yourself."

* * *

**Ariah**: Well, that's it for chapter one! If you couldn't already tell, the perspective changes from Manabe to Tsubasa and back to Manabe. Personally, I tried to add more of Tsubasa's delinquent side to this even though originally she's not a delinquent, she's just a huge tomboy. Hope you liked! **R&R!** xD


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER - WE DO NOT OWN ARISA.**

Yay one review! I feel accomplished! Hahah, just kidding. But uhh...yeah, don't own Arisa. Never will. Thanks for reading :) - Ariah

* * *

It's been awhile since I've seen Manabe. He really hasn't changed at all.

No wait.

His hair is probably slightly longer, but the look he gives me is still the same.

Geez, I just wanna hug em' tight and tell him how much I've missed seeing him!

I find myself grinning lovingly at him and he stops talking to look back at me.

"What's with the creepy look?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

I beamed at him and-not being able to hold back- I threw my arms around his neck.

"It's so good to see you again!" I exclaimed, making him lean forwards from the difference of our height. "You're a bit taller now but I'm so glad you're still the same ole cocky Manabe!"

I pat his head and let him go only to find his gaze set on the ground.

"Oi, Manabe." I said, leaning down to peer into his face. "Y'know, usually you'd be..."

Suddenly, his hands reached out and grabbed my face, cupping it upwards towards him.

"huh?"

I stared back at his eyes and he closes them, his face coming slowly towards mine.

"Wait..."

The flashback of Midori suddenly pops up in my mind and then...

BAMM!

His forehead slams into mine and he lets go of my cheeks, making me crumble to the floor.

"Payback." He says, leaving me on the sidewalk as he walks ahead. "What? What'd you think I was gonna do? Kiss you?"

I looked up at him and he smirks at me, shrugging his shoulders as he turns back around to continue walking.

"Wh-Wh-What the hell?!" I yelled, getting up on my feet and running to catch up to him. "I know I'm cute but you really didn't have to tease me like that!"

"Since when were YOU cute?" He shot back, looking at me with that same expression he has on every time.

"Um, hellooooooo blonde hair like a dolls!"

"Looks more like a delinquent to me."

"Oh, shut it!"

* * *

Tsubasa and I finally arrived at the orphange that Shizuka went to a few weeks back. A lady greeted us and took us inside to her room.

"D-do you think she'll recognize me?" Tsubasa asked, making me mentally face-palm.

"Don't act stupid, of course she would." I muttered back. _Anyone would.._.

We entered a room and spotted Shizuka on the ground playing some sort of strange card game with a few other kids.

"Akira! Tsubasa!" She exclaimed, using a chair to support herself off of the ground. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Shizuka!" I yelled out worriedly, jerking forward to help her. "Your legs!"

"I'm fine now!" She assured me. "I told you that I would practice walking again. I'm learning little by little."

Hesitantly, I breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled at her.

"Well, like I said over the phone...take it easy and don't push yourself." I told her.

"I know," Shizuka replied. "You don't have to keep telling me."

I shrug my shoulders and turn towards Tsubasa, who had been quiet this whole time.

"Oi, how come you're so quiet?" I asked her, making her look away and scratch the back of her head. "Usually you'd be; 'Shizuka!' 'Tsubasa!' 'Shizuka!' 'Tsubasaaaaa!' 'Shi-'..."

"What the heck is up with your stinkin' imagination?!" She yelled, cutting me off. "It's not just yelling each other's names, it'd be running in the sunset towards each other WHILE yelling out our names!"

Shizuka and I exchanged stares before looking back at her.

"Sounds gross..." I commented, turning away to shiver at myself.

"I can't run yet..." Shizuka added.

"Damn it! We should totally change our names! I'd be Juliet or something!" Tsubasa joked, obviously not wanting it to get too awkward after her outburst. "Or maybe Tanya is a better name..."

Seeing this, Shizuka joined along.

"No way, No way! I think something like 'Bridge of my nose' would be a better name!"

_Is this how they greet each other...?_ I think, eyebrows twitching at each name they come up with. _...I don't think I'll ever understand girls.._.

* * *

Manabe left the room and it ended up just being Shizuka and I in her room. Well... to be exact, he was kicked out. We wanted some girl-talk. Oh, Dang! I never thought I would ever say that! I guess this is just how it feels to have 'girl'-friends!

We chatted about our lives and she was surprised to find out who the king really turned out to be.

"I didn't trust him...but Arisa still does..." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "She really loves him."

Shizuka stared blindly at her legs and frowned. I knew that there was no way for Shizuka to forgive the King, much less Arisa, but...

"...I know what it feels like..." She finally said, taking in a few deep breathes before locking her gaze onto me. "...Akira has protected me, and he's been on my side the whole time just like he promised. If there was anyone who threatened to hurt him...I might've done the same thing too..."

A pain shot through my chest and I took in a breath before nodding my head at her and throwing on a smile.

"Thank you!" I said, lowering my head towards her. "Thank you so much for forgiving Arisa!"

Shizuka responded with a smile and muttered a few words that I didn't think I would ever hear from her.

"...Well, we're friends...aren't we?"

Suddenly, the same pain shot into my chest once more and I left her room so that Manabe could talk to her alone.

Alone.

Alone.

They were alone together. But why would I care? How come it bugged me so much?

I swear the pain was only temporary because I was happy that Shizuka had forgiven Arisa but...

But it wasn't going away.

I wanted it to, but it didn't, and I cried.

I hid my face and walked off away from the orphanage and cried. I don't even understand why.

And then...it hit me.

This was the last time I would see them.

The KING was solved and over with. I didn't have a reason to be with them anymore. This was the last time, and that meant...

Manabe's face popped up in my mind and I shook my head. I didn't feel like this the first time we separated to our normal lives, so why did I feel it now?

Why did it hurt so much to say goodbye?

Ugh, shoot. I gotta think positive. Think positive Tsubasa! Think!

I flipped out my cellphone and sent out a text to him.

* * *

**Ariah**: Well, there's chapter two! More to come and much much more afterwards! Hahah, look forward to it! Hope you liked! **R&R!** xD


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER - WE DO NOT OWN ARISA.**

There comes a time in my life where I want Natsumi Ando to add some sort of epilogue to ARISA or something. I absolutely loved the extra chapters! Especially the 'Takeru' one, I still find it sooooo cute! Oh but uh, no worries. This is still a TsubasaxManabe fanfic just gotta build things up like most people do. Hope that doesn't bore ya - **Ariah **

* * *

"Do you like Tsubasa now?"

Was the first thing Shizuka asked me when I walked into her room after Tsubasa had finished.

I didn't understand her question, and I didn't understand why Tsubasa had to step out...or why I even had to in the first place.

"Akira," Shizuka said again, looking at me with serious eyes. "How do you feel towards Tsubasa?"

I shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"I dunno," I responded, not sure what sort of answer would satisfy her. "I don't mind her...I guess."

Shizuka raised an eyebrow at me and looked down nervously before questioning me again.

"So...what does that mean?" She asked. "Do you...like her? Or..."

I peered at her from where I was standing.

What should I say?

What did she want?

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"What do you want from me, Shizuka?" I asked, hoping it didn't come off as harsh as it seemed.

She only shook her head at me, which I took as a negative sign.

"I simply want to know what you think about her." She replied, looking a little too eager and impatient for an answer.

"If you like her, that's great. If you don't like her that way, that's even better."

I crooked an eyebrow up and she motioned me towards her, which I obeyed and did. Moving only close enough that I was almost leaning towards her as she sat on a little floral armchair.

"Do you..." She began, taking hesitant breathes. "...Love Tsubasa?"

"Lo-... what?! It's not like that!" I stuttered back, feeling a strong wave of heat rise to my face at the words 'love' and 'Tsubasa' being used in the same sentence.

Her hard stare shot into me and I turned to escape her suspicious look.

If I remember correctly, Class prez asked me something similar to this a few days after she had woken up from her coma.

Of course I was quick to deny it (again) but...I didn't know what to say, so I kept my mouth shut and stared hard at whatever it was my eyes caught sight of.

Back then I was simply ashamed that I had changed sides so quickly, and yet at the end I was always with Tsubasa.

Now though...how did I feel about her now?

An unknown feeling rushed over me and it wasn't until Shizuka spoke again that I realized she was still there.

"I...um...I like you!" She blurted. "I've liked you ever since we were kids!"

I blinked hard at her, my face still heated up, and she continued.

"But I don't want to fight with Tsubasa, she's my friend..."

Shizuka started to choke on her words and I sighed, leaning over to wrap my arms around her.

When it came to subjects like this, she always got over emotional...

"But I don't want to lose you either."

Her grip on my shirt tightened and I brought a hand up to pet her head.

"You think too much..." I sighed, patting her head with slow strokes. "...But Sorry. Even if I DID like Tsubasa, I wouldn't tell you."

"Wh-what?! So you do?" She blurted, pulling away from me.

"I never said that..."

"Th-then, do you 'like' me?"

"Li- wait. I wouldn't tell you that either!" I scowled back. "Let's move onto a different subject!"

"But I want to know!" She whined.

"I'm not gonna tell you! Quit asking me!"

* * *

I sat down at one of the swings at the park and sighed as the tears on my face came to a stop.

I texted him earlier before I arrived and he was supposed to meet me here.

"Tsubacchi!" He called, running over and taking a seat on the swing next to me. "What's up with the text message?"

I glanced at him from the corners of my eyes, his slightly long brown strands of hair coming into view.

"It's nothing," I said, pretending to stretch. "I just wanted to hand out a bit, Takeru."

Takeru gave me a suspicious look and he quickly examined the park. Searching for whatever kind of mysterious camera or something between the rows of bushes.

"J-joke?" He stuttered, throwing me a nervous smile.

"Huh?"

My mouth hung open in disbelief as I threw him some sort of; 'what the heck are you talking about' look.

"S-sorry! Sorry!" He apologized, scratching the back of his head. "You just never call me to randomly hangout...something's gotta be up right?"

I shrugged and decided to ask him.

"Have you ever had this feeling in your gut that hurts whenever you talk to someone?"

I asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

Takeru thought about it for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"Well..." He began. "...I admit I feel that way sometimes when I have major diarrhea. People just don't know when to leave you alone. I mean, when a guy says they gotta 'go', you gotta let them 'go'...y'know?"

I stared at him and a long silence hung over us.

"Pffftt! Diarrhea?" I laughed, not believing my ears. "That's totally not what I meant!"

Takeru blushed in embarrassment and laughed nervously.

"Oh..." He said. "...Sorry about that."

"I meant heart," I told him, a grin splattered on my face from his epic fail.

"When your heart hurts because you're near someone. It's similar to the feeling I have with Arisa but it's different somehow, Like..."

I thought about it some more.

_Like the feeling I had towards Midori on those 'fake' dates...It was like..._

"...Being in love..." Takeru muttered, studying the ground and stroking an imaginary beard.

My face flushed red and I shook my head violently.

"N-no way! No way!" I squeaked, waving my hands in front of me. "That's impossible! I can't possibly be in love with..."

I glanced up at Takeru and he smiled at me weakly. Both of us had an idea of who it was that I was possibly in love with...

Then we spoke at the same time.

"Midori"

"That Manabe guy"

* * *

Okay so this chapter was a bit short but I felt like this was the perfect place to stop. Hopefully you didn't get too confused at which story was which character's point of views... I tried to make it as obvious as possible. Don't forget to RxR! It really helps me out! - **Ariah**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER - WE DO NOT OWN ARISA. **

* * *

We stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Wh-why do you think Manabe?" I asked.

"Isn't that Midori guy, Arisa-chan's boyfriend though?" Takeru asked.

We both stared at each other then simultaneously laughed.

"If it's none of them I might as well be in love with YOU, Takeru!" I joked, giving him a playful pat on the shoulder.

To my surprise, he froze in place and I ended up giving him five more pats.

"...Don't joke about that..."

Takeru muttered, almost too softly that I didn't hear him.

"Hm?"

"Nothing! B-but uh, hey, enough about YOU, when're you gonna hook me up with Arisa-chan eh? She's totally my type!"

I groaned and shook my head.

"So you go for the girls that are already taken huh..." I sighed, shaking my head slightly. "You really have no sense of control..."

"What?! I have control!" He pouted then considered something else. "How about that Shizuka girl?"

"No way! I'm not giving away my first 'girl'-friend!" I grunted, standing up from the swings.

"Geez...You're pretty overprotective..."

Takeru huffed and shot me a grin.

"I've always wanted to be a prince you know!"

His eyes sparkled and I laughed.

"You're like every typical heroine in shoujo mangas!"

"A man can have his fantasies can't he?"

"Huh? A man? Where? There's no 'man' anywhere!"

"Whaaaatt? ...Ahh... Tsubasacchi, you're harsh!"

* * *

Walking down the empty streets, I thought back to how everything started.

Of my feelings for Arisa, the class prez, at the beginning of it all.

Of how just meeting her had gotten me through so much.

The first time I met Arisa was when she came over to my apartment, my house. I never bothered to go to school because I was always being constantly accused for dying my hair. So I just stopped going completely, which is why she came over everyday to deliver assignments and bring random pictures over.

I admit she was annoying at first, but eventually I found myself looking forward to seeing her come everyday.

Then she told me something interesting. A 'secret' that only the people of our class knew, and I started to go to school out of curiosity.

It didn't feel any different actually, and Shizuka was glad to see me finally attending class.

I felt...I dunno, happy. I guess. When the prez said 'good morning' or even smiled at me, acknowledging my presence. It feels nice to know someone's waiting for you.

Then things started getting out of hand. Shizuka started asking for the impossible, and KING time entranced the class. It was a new 'thing' I guess, but I couldn't bring myself to help Shizuka anymore. I couldn't hurt Prez nor could keep up with Shizuka's childish ways.

Why? Because I was in love with her. I was in love with the Prez, Arisa Sonoda.

But after Shizuka's attempted suicide...

I kicked a can beneath my feet and grumbled to myself before deciding to pick it up and throw it away.

Now that I think about it though...Tsubasa was the first person I told about this whole connection I had with Arisa.

I'm glad she was too caught up in believing the innocence of her sister that she hadn't caught my hesitation at the end.

Or maybe she did...

I sighed to myself and looked up at the sky. It was beginning to get dark outside, and the sun was about ready to fall back down into hiding for the day, trailing a sea of pinks and oranges with it.

Did I really talk to Shizuka for that long?

Where the heck did Tsubasa run off to?

I shook my head and continued walking back towards my apartment building.

I don't care what she's doing.

Why should I?

We've already solved the KING together, class 2-B went back to normal like we had planned so there was no point for us to hangout anymore.

I thought that, but in reality...

Tsubasa and I have been through a ton of harsh times together. Maybe not as bad it seems but bad enough that the people around us were being manipulated by the KING.

Tsubasa gave up easily when things didn't go her way, but that somehow didn't stop her from coming back to haunt me down after I took the phones from her and gave them to Shizuka.

She was always on the brink of getting her cover blown.

She was arrogant.

She was stubborn.

But I stuck with her.

Was I on her side?

Or was it simply because she was the Prez's sis that I helped her?

If so, then who am I really in love with?

Arisa or Tsubasa?

I closed my eyes to try to hide the complicated feeling in my gut.

_This is annoying..._

I thought, kicking a rock beneath my feet.

_I don't need to feel this way... Gotta stop thinking too much... damn that Shizuka...wait a minute, it's not her fault. Shit._

I let out a breath and felt my stomach tighten up.

"Manabe-kun?"

_Tsubasa?_

_No._

I turned my gaze upwards to see Arisa, Tsubasa's twin sister, looking at me in surprise.

"Oh...hey prez." I replied, hoping she didn't catch the disappointment in my voice. "What's up?"

Arisa smiled and lifted up the few grocery bags in her hands.

"My mother's coming home early, I'm thinking of making her something tonight." She said.

"Ahh... I see, coming from you that's pretty exciting" I said, as enthusiastically as possible.

"That's a pretty big lack of enthusiasm, Manabe-kun" She smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

_Well THAT was fast..._

"But thank you."

We stared at each other, not sure what to say next.

Then she bows her head slightly, waves, and starts walking again, past me.

I watch her leave before continuing on my way again.

_Arisa and Tsubasa..._

I thought, slanting my eyes at the thought of the twins.

_Dang it..._

I wanted to see her.

It wasn't even more than three hours yet and I wanted to see her again.

I wanted to confirm these feelings.

During those two weeks after the KING situation, I've started to miss having her around.

Having her easily impressed side open up to me whenever I accomplished something as simple as hacking into a system. Or maybe it was just me.

I didn't have to worry about anyone blowing anyone's cover anymore.

I didn't have to worry about every single thing she did because she wasn't in danger anymore.

Seeing her sister at school just made me miss her even more. And seeing her sister again now, just made me want to see her again.

But...What would I say when I see her?

I can't just flat out tell her that I like her! I don't even know if I truly like her that way, or if I simply helped her just so I could score points with Arisa.

No, wait.

I can't think this way.

Dammit.

I wanna see her so badly.

I take out my cellphone and stare at it nervously for awhile before shaking my head and shoving it back in my pocket.

_Where the heck are you, Tsubasa?_

* * *

**Arisa: **Sometimes in life I feel as though I am in denial with myself over a guy that I like, similar to how Manabe is feeling right now in the story, and possibly how anyone in the world would feel. You say you don't like him, but deep inside you know you do. Then sometimes, you're just not sure if you really feel that way, or if it's only you thinking that you feel that way. I wanted to show that through Manabe, even though he's a guy. I was going to show it through Tsubasa, but I feel like she's a bit too dense to think of such complicated things...

Anyway. That's all I wanted to say. Don't forget to **RxR**! Thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

Again, just want to remind everyone that we don't own ARISA. -sigh- Oh, disclaimers, disclaimers...

Also, this chapter is only from Tsubasa's point of view. Manabe's not in this one. -Ariah

* * *

I'm on my way home now, walking alongside Takeru.

He's talking about stopping at the convenience store to buy his sister some stuff she needed, but I'm thinking I should really head home for the night.

"...Wait here!" Takeru said, after a long pause to think. "I'll be right back! Don't you dare move!"

He pointed at me as if he was magically gluing me to my spot at the light pole, before turning to run down the street and into the convenience store.

_Geez.._. I thought, scratching my head in confusion. _...What's gotten into him?_

I shrug my shoulders at myself and take a seat at a nearby bench. It was beginning to get dark out, the mosquitoes were coming out for another feast and I kept thinking that the longer I had to wait, the more I'd get bitten and the more bruises I'd land on Takeru's coconut shaped head.

Suddenly, I heard two voices from behind me and I turned my head to see who it was.

It wasn't anyone I knew, but it wasn't anything I was expecting either.

"...Will you go out with me?"

The guy said, his hand shyly rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke to the girl in front of him.

"U-um..." She began. "...If you don't mind me..."

And then, the girl caught me staring and she turned her head away in embarrassment.

"Ah... Uhh..." I looked around quickly then turned back to them. "...Sorry Sorry, please continue."

They stood in awkwardness and I scowled to myself while scratching the back of my head.

_Goddammit! Why did I even- Ugh..._

I turned my head away and slunk wayyyy down into my seat.

_Hrm... Love huh... _

I closed my eyes and laid there, letting the cool breeze blow through my golden locks.

_I love Arisa...is that the same? If so, then I should love Manabe, Shizuka, and Takeru just the same..._

I cock my head to the side and sigh, shifting my body so I was upright again.

_Nope, as I thought. It's not the same..._

My thoughts flew back to a certain black haired male, and I began to chew the insides of my cheeks.

_Midori..._

Gosh, I hated him.

But at the same time I think I actually started to 'like' him.

But the fact that he turned out to be the king was a total shocker... he didn't seem like the type to hurt people.

Then again, he had a reason to. His mother was horrible.

Because of her, his younger twin brother died. If it was Arisa and I instead of Midori and his brother... if Arisa had died...would I have ended up like that too? Would I still have fallen in love with Midori?

I shook my head violently.

_What am I saying? He's Arisa's boyfriend! _

_I don't want to think about it!_

Midori and I...are the same.

_No! I don't want to think about it!_

Midori and I...kissed.

_No! No! That was his ploy to drug me!_

_Don't think about it Tsubasa! You hate him! He hurt so much people for his own selfish reasons! _

But... So did I.

_He could've changed! It could've ended differently!_

The war in my head didn't end and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Ugh! I hate him!" I shouted, rolling my hands into fists. "...But dammit, I just can't bring myself to hate him that much...because he actually really cares about Arisa..."

In frustration, I brought my knees up to my chest and slammed my forehead down onto them. I sat like that until something cold came in contact with the back of my neck.

"Here," Takeru said, now handing me a strawberry flavored Popsicle. "... I saw my sister eating a bucket of icecream once when her boyfriend broke up with her- not saying that you're depressed or anything...- but hey, take your time."

I took the Popsicle from him and stared at it, the paper wrapping still secured over the cold treat.

"I'll be here if you need me." He said again, taking a seat beside me.

Takeru took out his own Popsicle from the bag he was carrying, and ripped open the wrapping before taking a hesitating bite into it.

Through his kindness, I could feel tears swell up in my eyes and I quickly wiped them away.

"I didn't say you couldn't cry, y'know" Takeru said, noticing my small gestures. "Cry all you want."

"Ugh, nevermind THAT..." I scowled, unwrapping my Popsicle. "...Why didn't you buy me a 'bucket' instead? So much for 'true friendship', Takeru!"

He jerked upwards in surprise and laughed.

"Pfft, there we go. Same ole Tsubacchi!"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Nothin', Nothin'..."

We finished up the Popsicles and went our separate ways.

"Love huh..." I sighed, my hands stuffed in my skirt pocket as I thought aloud. "Hrm...Maybe I should head back and tease Shizuka for a bit. Her embarrassed face should be priceless~ Plus, it'd release some of my pain!~"

_Ugh, I sound like a sadist..._

My face crinkled up into a frown and I let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"I wanna go to sleep!" I yelled at the sky. "I don't wanna think anymore!"

My fist flew up towards the darkened sky and I waved it around as if I was begging God or whoever was up there to release me from all this pain.

"Tsubasa!"

My fist slowly came back down to a rest at my sides and I looked up.

"Huh? Arisa?"

* * *

**Ariah**: You know the drill, RxR for more!(Well, there'd still be more anyway, but it always helps). Favorite or Follow will always be a great help too, annnnnndddd... Yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! **

ARISA manga? "Nope, don't own it"

ARISA characters? "Nope, don't own them either."

ARISA fanfic? "Oh, yeah definitely. Thanks for reading!"

* * *

The next day came by and I found myself slugged to the side of my room. I never did get to talk to Tsubasa again after she left the orphanage without telling me.

I could've called her, but that would have been unnecessary. I usually never cared about what she did as long as she didn't end up getting herself killed, so there was no point in monitoring her 24/7.

Wait.

Did I just say 'monitoring her'?

Man...I'm making myself off as her parent...

Slowly, I reached out for my school uniform and got ready for another school day.

There's nothing exciting going on; no field trip, no school event, no nothing. Just another boring day.

Except...

By the time I had made it to my shoe locker and switched my shoes, a grinning Arisa could be found standing slightly beside me.

"Good morning, Manabe-kun~"

Arisa exclaimed, giving my back a playful pat.

"Long time no see, huh?"

I stared at her blankly, connecting the dots slowly before I found myself trying hard to contain my surprise.

"What the heck are you doing here, Tsubasa?" I asked, in the most normal and casual way possible.

She frowned at me.

_Nailed it!_

"Pipe it down, man. I don't wanna blow my cover twice!" She hissed, slipping on her indoor shoes. "...Besides, I'm just doing Arisa a favor. It's not like I want to go back to class 2-B or anything... I still feel pretty bad for lying to everyone and now I've gotta do it again..."

She sighed and turned to me with a promising grin.

"I'll give you the details later! For now though..."

Tsubasa stood up straight and looked out towards the hallway in determination.

"...Gotta act Sweet and Innocent!"

I watched her leave and found myself smirking knowingly at her back.

_Sweet and Innocent, huh?_

I thought, closing my shoe locker and following casually behind her.

_This'll be a scary sight..._

Throughout class, I found my gaze only on her.

Her expression when she was having trouble with worksheets.

Her laugh when people told lame jokes.

It was simple actually, Arisa's seat was in front of mine.

If anyone caught me staring, I could say I was only trying to see the board.

Ha, Perfect excuse.

Then, it dawned on me.

Am I really this fascinated with Tsubasa?

To others, she appeared as Arisa, the class prez. But right now, to me, she was Tsubasa.

Tsubasa Urehara.

And... I dunno.

She's just pretty interesting to me.

I think I...

"Manabe." Tsubasa said again, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are you gonna give me those papers or are you waiting for an invitation?"

I looked at her then I turned to look behind me, only to see a stack of papers being impatiently handed to me from behind.

"Ah, my bad..." I said, reaching behind me to grab it. "Here."

I hand it to her and she sighs, taking the papers from me.

"Don't fall asleep." She says, before turning back around.

_Who said I was falling asleep?_

I thought, answering her question in my mind.

_Worry about yourself..._

I gazed out the window and around at the dull colored classroom before my eyes settled on her again. The red wig she used as a disguise for Arisa was much too familiar. That was when I saw it, her head was clumsily nodding to the side.

Pfft, and she told me not to fall asleep.

I watched her in amusement. Sorta because I thought she'd get her cover blown again, but mostly because...

Well... Because I might've somehow held some sort of hidden feeling for her.

I just refused to believe it at the moment.

I had been thinking about it but...

It might just be thoughts...

Leaning over my desk, I let my head rest on my folded arms in front of me and gently began to poke her back.

"Tsubasa," I whispered, giving her a light tap. "Tsubasa..."

I finally got a reaction and she slowly turned her head towards me, her eyes groggy with sleep.

"Don't fall asleep."

* * *

Being Arisa is tough. Especially when there's no KING involved, and I actually have to focus on her personality.

Well... Arisa's sweet, talented, a little on the shy side and the best part, she's really dependable!

But uhh... maybe TOO dependable...

"Sonoda-san! Can you take these to the office for me?"

"Sonoda-san! I expect class 2-B's decision by tomorrow!"

"Arisa-san! Can you help me with this homework problem?"

"Sonoda-san! Can you take her to the nurse's office?"

"Arisa-san!"

"Sonoda-san!"

_Ugh... leave me alone..._

I slumped down low on the side of the school building, my legs spread apart as I sighed to myself.

"Since when did acting like Arisa be so tough?" I groaned, crouching down to avoid being seen from the windows. "This shouldn't be any different then last time...minus the fact that class 2-B knows of my existence."

I peered at the sky and sighed some more.

"Lunch break is about to end... hrm, lets see here...next period is science, then there's gym...and then a test."

I ran my fingers through the red wig fastened on my head and it suddenly hit me.

_A test?! Dammit! I can't fail this test! If I do then Arisa's reputation will be ruined! Urg, this calls for Plan B!_

I stood up and rushed back into the school building, heading straight for the school library.

_Gotta study! Gotta study hard!_

I thought, grabbing random textbooks from the shelves and flinging them open.

My eyes scanned through the pages full of mathematics and some sort of anatomy.

"I don't understand what any of this means..." I frowned, slumping my head down onto the books. "...I'm doomed."

Biting the insides of my cheeks, I lifted my head and tried to concentrate as best as I could. But no matter what I did, the words on the pages either burned a hole into my brain, or forever stayed letters on the page.

_Nevermind... Forget it, I give up!_

I flung my hands into the air in frustration.

_Plan C!_

"Since when was I your 'Plan C'...?"

Manabe asked, looking at me suspiciously as I stood in front of him.

"I don't remember you ever caring about your image as prez, either."

"Well you see..."

"Nevermind, I don't think I want to know anymore."

"Oh shut it, you were my only option, okay?" I groaned. "Besides, if my cover gets blown again, it won't just be class 2-B, it'll be the teachers! Or even the authorities!"

"Only when it has to do with Prez, she gets all worried..." He scoffed, looking disinterested and letting out a sigh as if 'worrying' was all I ever did when it came to Arisa.

"Wha-, that's-"

_Sooooooo not true!_

"Well," He huffed, now looking at me and making me stop mid-sentence from my retort. "What do I get if I help you?"

"Now you're asking for favors?" I groaned, actually taking a minute to think about it. "Hrm...how about icecream?"

"I'm not a child..." He scowled, turning away. "...Forget it, I'll think of something along the way."

Satisfied, I nodded then took out a notepad and my pencil from the 'handy-dandy' pockets of Arisa's pleaded school skirt, and got ready for his 'lecture'.

"So," I began. "What's the subject?"

* * *

Manabe sighed at Tsubasa's question and shrugged his shoulders.

"Romance"

He answered, looking as if answering her question was one of mankind's worse enemies.

"Ro.." Tsubasa was just on the verge of writing it down until she realized what the actual word was. "Wait what?!"

Her face had grown a tad bit pink at the word and Manabe couldn't help but feel a bit accomplished.

"Romans, you idiot." He told her, trying to hold back a smirk.

Tsubasa's mouth hung slightly open in confusion and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Since when did you guys study up on 'Romans'?" She asked, not feeling confident that she would be able to pass that test for Arisa.

"We didn't." Was Manabe's reply. "I was joking."

"What the heck kind of joke was THAT?!" Tsubasa retorted, stopping herself from chucking the notepad onto the floor.

Manabe merely shrugged. They were standing in the middle of the hallway, luckily no one was around but the windows of this hallway could be completely seen by the windows at the other corridor. Once again, Tsubasa was completely oblivious to it all.

"Well then again, I shouldn't have expected so much..." Tsubasa sighed, lowering her head in disappointment.

Manabe's hands twitched at her sigh, and he shoved them in his pockets, taking in a deep breath before forcing himself to continue.

"There's no test." Manabe confessed, staring at the ground. "It's only a fitness thing in gym, no big deal."

"Really?!"

"Really..."

Tsubasa's face lit up and she playfully gave him a small pat on the head.

"Thanks Manabe!" She exclaimed, petting him as if he had done something great to congratulate for. "Now I don't have to worry~"

Manabe found his face turning pink and he quickly shied away from the small yet stupid action that she was doing.

"D-don't pet me!" He grumbled, shoving her hand away. "Anyways, are you gonna tell me what you came here for?"

Tsubasa shrugged her shoulders and laughed.

"Oh it's nothing big actually," She said, her hands held out behind her head. "Arisa just wanted to visit Kudou for the day."

"I should've known..." Manabe sighed, arms crossed over his chest. "...Just for the day, huh."

Surprised, Tsubasa cocked her head to the side teasingly, bringing her hands out from behind her head.

"What?" She asked, leaning forward in a teasing manner like she'd seen Arisa do plenty of times. "Don't tell me you miss me already."

Caught off guard by her innocent actions, Manabe stiffened up and turned around.

"Of course not!" He retorted, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking off.

Seeing this, Tsubasa couldn't help but laugh to herself quietly.

"Oh," Manabe said, stopping in his tracks. "About that favor you owe..."

Tsubasa looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

Manabe let out a prolonged sigh before lifting his head up again to look back at her.

"...Let's meet up after school when you're not busy being Arisa. I'll let you know what I've got in mind."

* * *

**Ariah**: "Whew! Thanks for reading up to this part! Also, yeah... I've been pretty lazy with details up until now, thanks for that reminder!

*sigh* Anyways, RxR! I could always use some more thoughts or suggestions or something, it helps" :)


End file.
